The present invention relates generally to a lopping apparatus, and more particularly to a lopping apparatus which has handle compartments for stowing its blades during periods of non-use.
Numerous lopping devices have heretofore been designed for pruning branches from plants such as trees, shrubs, and bushes. One such lopping device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,599 issued to Plum. In particular, Plum discloses a device 10 that includes a pair of steel blade 12 which are interconnected by a pivotal connection 14. The device 10 further includes a pair of wooden handles 16 which are respectively attached to the steel blades 12 by an attachment mechanism 16. During operation, the handles 16 are moved relative to each other which, in turn, causes a corresponding movement of the steel blades 12 relative to each other. After the operation is complete, the handles 16 are moved toward each other to their fullest extent thereby causing the blades 12 to close to their fullest extent. The device 10 is then stowed in this closed configuration during periods of non-use typically in a storage area such as a garage or utility shed.
Space is generally at a premium in storage areas such as garages and utility sheds. As a result, it would be desirable to decrease the amount of space occupied by implements and tools such as lopping devices which are stowed away in these storage areas. Moreover, it is desirable to provide an extra degree of safety to implements and tools such as lopping devices while such devices are stowed away in storage areas. It is further desirable to provide a lopping apparatus which is extremely durable.